


Math Problems

by CatalystRedolent



Series: Yoon Jeonghan's adventure in soulmate aus (and with different members) [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, a lil humor, and sarcasm?, cringey, hm, idk - Freeform, ohmygod, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatalystRedolent/pseuds/CatalystRedolent
Summary: Kim Mingyu was just being his usual too-diligent self when suddenly a voice was heard, and it was cursing his favored subject; Math.So, obviously, it wasn't him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> jeonghan, more like, jeonghoe.

**_Okay, what the fuck is trigonometry again?_ **

Kim Mingyu stops his tapping all together, pupils a little blown and figure tensed. He glances beside him, where Lee Seokmin, his buddy, sits, and nudges him with his long arms. The shorter glances at him, a brow croaks, and a silent _‘what’_ on his lips. Mingyu rips a little bit of his notebook and scratches a cursive _‘did you hear that’_ , in which Seokmin stares and looks at Mingyu ridiculously before scratching an answer; _‘are you high’_.

The taller one chides and crumples the paper with his hand, pocketing it inside his jacket and decided that it is wise to ignore the voice. He begins to scribble some notes again, this time with a little attentiveness and concentration. When the teacher tells the rest of the class to write all the notes, he has already finished and decides to play with his pencil.

**_Okay, okay. I can start from the last ques–oh fuck, abort mission._ **

His eyes widen again and he starts to whip his head around, earning a suspicious look from the teacher. “Mingyu-ssi,” the teacher calls and Mingyu cusses inside his head. “Is there something wrong?” Mingyu shakes his head and rubs his nosebridge, “I think I have a slight headache.” The teacher nods, “Do you want to go to the clinic?”

So, here he is now, laying on the bed with one of his arms covering his eyes and the other slumps across his stomach. The silence is comfortable and the only one that he needs after the voices in his head.

**_Um, hello?_ **

He sits up abruptly and without knowing, fires back.

_Who?_

Mingyu hears a soft snort and the voice strikes back, **_you mean your soulmate?_**

_Soulmate?_

He _definitely_ can hear the _voice_ in his head gasps.

**_Wait, you mean, your mom has never told you about soulmates?!_ **

_If you mean running from home just to be with another man, then yes._

**_Oh,_** silence. **_Sorry._**

Mingyu smiles a little, eyes scanning the roof of the clinic; _Don’t be. By the way, you have a test on trigonometry, aren’t you?_

**_Oh, I cursed out loud, didn’t I?_ **

There is a soft sounding laugh that makes his chest goes wild and he grins broadly, _fire the questions then._

 -.-

**_Are you, like, the prodigy child on Math?_ **

Mingyu snorts a laugh, _what did you get?_

**_A plus! Did you know that the teacher was almost crying when she gave the test back? She was like, ‘oh thank God, I’m so fucking proud of you’._ **

Mingyu blinks, twirling his favorite blue pen between his long fingers; _Wow, Ms. Kim never curses though, how desperate is she?_

**_Like Titanic’s Rose and Jack’s scene desperate_** , his soulmate deadpans and Mingyu releases a wheeze that sounds hurt (and it _is_ ) but he shrugs it off.

**_So, wyd?_ **

_Reviewing some quantum physics_ , and he hears a snort.

**_I haven’t even met you and I just know that I will hate you in academics._ **

_And I know I’ll like you._

**_You’ll love me._ **

Mingyu chuckles, turning around to look at his clock ticking; _We’ll see._

-.-

 

It has been a little over five weeks since their last conversation and Mingyu is really curious of who his soulmate is. Everytime he sleeps, it has been always the same kind of dream; he was waiting outside a classroom, probably his soulmate’s, and when they were out, he would take their hand and walked along. His soulmate, according to his dreams, has a kind of wavy brown hair, not too short stature, thick thighs, and a lean torso.

He scratched girls on the fifth week. But thought about it again, and wrote another _girls_ on his little note.

He begins questioning his friends and the only helpful friend is Lee Jihoon, because the others either made him more stressed out by their antics or just plain innocent (read: Lee Chan). Jihoon, after kneeing Seungcheol in his guts, has Mingyu sits in front of him, his eyes squinting more as he rambles about the soulmate thing. Mingyu listens attentively, taking notes diligently, and Jihoon finally sighs when he is done.

“Why didn’t you just ask for each other’s name, for fuck’s sake?”

Mingyu shrugs, “He/She doesn’t want to, says that it’s more interesting when we have to search for each other’s.” Seungcheol whistles, he has regained his consciousness and a little careful when he puts an arm around Jihoon, “Ooh, a little secrecy aren’t you? I bet, he has known you, though. Who doesn’t know the child prodigy of Math?” Mingyu snorts at Seungcheol while Jihoon is squinting, “How do you know that his soulmate is a _he_?”

Seungcheol shrugs, “Feeling?”

“Wanna bet?”

“What will you bet, Jihoon-ah? Your ass?”

When Jihoon nods, making both of them a little shocked, “And fifty bucks for Mingyu. I’ll do all of your kinks.” Mingyu crinkles his nose in disgust while Seungcheol’s eyes brighten. “But,” Jihoon points his forefinger upwards. “If I win, you’ll give up my ass for _two months_ and pay all of my spending.

“Deal.”

Mingyu groans, “Why do I have to put up with you guys?!”

-.-

**_Disgusting_**.

_Exactly_ , Mingyu answers. _Where were you?_

**_What? Missed me, already,_** there is a soft chuckle in his head. **_I was participating in a camping, thought of talking to you a few times but too tired. ‘M sorry._**

Mingyu shakes his head, _No, no, it’s okay._

**_Still won’t give up on finding me?_** **_I had found you._**

Mingyu can hear the smirk and he tries to picture it on his mind, he just misses his eyes and nose.

_Never_.

 -.-

“Wavy brown hair that curls towards the chin? Then,” Jisoo looks around and points the one with matching  description. “Him?” Mingyu looks and he feels his chest beats so _so_ hard when he looks at the one; as Jisoo says, he has the wavy brown hair that curls inwards, towards his chin, a not too short body and thick thighs. He is talking with a boy, with red hair and skinny body (Mingyu remembers that he is a Chinese exchange), and suddenly laughs; his eyes crinkling and his lips open just a little to flash a little bit of white even teeth.

“Name?” Jisoo raises a single brow, “Yoon Jeonghan.”

Mingyu smiles and walks towards the love of his life.

_Yoon Jeonghan, turn around_.

He decides that smiles fit Yoon Jeonghan the best.

* * *

 

**E P I L O G U E**

“Deal is a deal, Jihoon-ah. Now, give Mingyu his fifty bucks and we can go to our room, _now_.”

Jihoon is grumbling as he opens his wallet and shoves a dollar bill to Mingyu’s chest, before being drag by his lover. Jeonghan blinks as Mingyu shouts a loud _‘yippee’_ , “Is that the disgusting couple?” Mingyu pockets the dollar bill and wounds an arm around Jeonghan’s shoulder, “Yep.” He pecks Jeonghan’s temple, “Don’t worry, we’ll catch up with them soon.”

“My room?”

Jeonghan chuckles, **_Deal_**.

**Author's Note:**

> kidding, i like everyone/jeonghan.
> 
>  
> 
> hmu in the comment section, if you want to request a fic.
> 
> format:   
> who/jeonghan.  
> soulmate aus, your choices.  
> plot (plus plot twist, if you want)


End file.
